Maybe He's Not So Bad After All
by finnickodairlover
Summary: Bullied!Romano. Lovino Vargas is bullied at school and one day some of them catch him off-guard in the locker room. What happens if one of his bullies is his crush though? Threesome, lemon, slight dub-con, implied past bullying, Mature.


**A/N: So, this is my first Hetalia fic. It's a one-shot and will be my first ever completed work, and to any reading my others, they WILL be finished. It just may take a long time because I have lost my 'twilight muse'. I do not own Hetalia, blah, blah, blah. Oh, there is a lemon and mentions of bullying. This came from an Omegle chat I had with a random person...great inspiration and we wrote this together, although the ending is mine. ENJOY! (:**

* * *

Lovino walked into the locker room and sighed. He was twenty minutes late for class so he was alone. He pulled off his shirt and examined the bruises that covered his chest and stomach. He sighed again and tensed up when he heard the door open.

Gilbert and his buddy Francis had both walked in the room laughing, but when they saw him they stopped and developed sinister smirks instead.

"Shit..." Lovino quickly pulled his shirt back on and backed up into the lockers behind him. "W-What the hell are you bastards doing in here? Don't you have class or something?"

Gilbert chuckled his obnoxious laugh along with Francis. "Ah, but we all have gym this period, right Lovi?" Francis asked, tauntingly.

He looked down and crossed his arms. "Yeah, so why don't you just get there already?

You know coach said if you two were late one more time you would get in trouble..." he mumbled.

"But we even have passes from the nurse this time. You see we 'found' little Arthur in the hall and he looked beat up so we took him to the nurse and we have alib-excuses now!" Gilbert supplied helpfully.

Lovino glared up at them in disgust. "Whatever you bastards. Leave me alone so I can change." He reached to grab his clothes but he felt so nervous that his trembling hands couldn't grip his clothes and he ended up dropping them. "Dammit..."

"Aww, is little Lovi nervous? Or do you just like the thought of being half-naked with us because I don't mind. What about you Frannie?"

"Qui, mon cher, I don't mind at all"

Lovi blushed and shook his head, "You sick perverted bastards..." he mumbled to himself. He quickly grabbed his clothes and clung to them tightly. "If you bastards aren't getting out then I'll just change somewhere else then!" He then walked towards the bathroom stalls.

Gilbert quickly intercepted him before he could reach the safety of the stalls. "C'mon Lovi, you know we just want to play with you a little. I promise I don't bite. _Much_. However Francis likes to bite a lot so I can't talk for him." Gilbert laughed crudely while trapping Lovino against himself and Francis, who was standing near the locker room door, so he had no escape.

Lovino whimpered and looked around for an escape. "W-What the hell do you want with me? Go fuck with someone else or even better each other! J-Just leave me alone..."

"But, mon cher, you are just so irresistible when you look as scared as you do now." Francis smirked deviously. "Yeah, plus you're more fun to mess with, since you actually fight back. I like that." Gilbert whispered in his ear seductively before leaning back against the stall door.

Lovino felt tears coming to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. "I fucking hate you, you bastards!" He looked around and ran to the other side of the locker room to get away from them, crouching down under a bench.

"Really Lovino, you can't hide from us in here. There's nowhere to hide." Francis said, as he abandoned his post by the door to drag Lovino out from under the bench and threw him down on the floor, straddling his waist.

"No! Stop! Don't touch me!" He struggled to get away from him, weakly punching at his chest. He looked so desperate and scared, panting heavily.

"I wouldn't put up that much of a fight if I were you Lovi, it gets him more excited." Gilbert told him. Francis took both of his hands into one of his, to restrain Lovino somewhat, and used his other to explore Lovino's chest, underneath his shirt.

Lovino squirmed around under him and grunted. "Stop touching me! Get your nasty hands off of me! I'll scream if you don't get off of me right now and someone will find us."

"You can't scream if there is something in your mouth, can you? I didn't think so. Gil, you wanna help rectify that problem for us?" Francis laughed.

He stared at him confused for a moment before his eyes widened. He squirmed harder and sobbed loudly. "No! Don't do this! Please don't..." He watched as Gilbert came closer to him. "Help! Somebody please help me!" He screamed.

Gilbert quickly walked over to him and slapped him. "Guess what West told me the other day Lovi? No? Well, let's just say I know what your curl does and I'm going to use that to my advantage. Kesesese!" Gilbert positively cackled before he wrapped his hand around said curl and tugged experimentally.

Lovino's face turned bright red as he gasped and moaned loudly. "D-Don't touch that!" He bit down on his lip hard to try to keep the noises in, only little whimpers coming out.

"Oh no! If I can get you turned on enough, you'll do what I want without even thinking twice about it!" Meanwhile, Francis had already taken Lovino's shirt off and was working on his pants already, without the younger even noticing.

Lovino closed his eyes tight and shook his head to try to get him to stop. He was getting really horny really fast and gasped when he felt the cool air hit his erection.

"Well Gilbert, look at this! I think Lovi's a little excited about this don't you?" Francis chuckled, blowing on his erection, while Gilbert simultaneously pulled his curl a little harder. He let out a loud moan, "Stop... Please. Please stop, I'll do anything just not this..." His hips wiggled around and bucked up against his will.

"I think you wanna do this though, at least that is what your body wants. Look at all your squirming. We'll take care of you real good Lovi. If you return the favour that is." Gilbert nibbled on his ear and down towards his collarbone.

He shook his head, "F-Fuck you, I'd rather die than do anything with either of you." He was starting to get tired from all his squirming and stopped resisting as much.

"Are you sure about that?" Francis asked as he wrapped a hand around the small Italian's not so small erection and started pumping slowly. His hips bucked up sharply and he let out a weak moan. "Ngh... No...St-ah!" He let out another moan and felt his legs tremble slightly.

Francis leaned down and licked the tip of the slightly weeping erection and started to swirl his tongue around it. Meanwhile, Gilbert had dropped his own pants and was waiting for the right time to get Lovi to suck him off, as he didn't want to get bit, while still playing with Lovino's curl and biting on his neck a little too. Lovino moaned loudly, "Ah m-more..." he whined and bit his lip again, instantly regretting it.

Thinking now was the right time, Gilbert nudged Lovino's mouth with the tip of his erection and, miraculously, Lovino complied. Francis also had slicked a few fingers in his own saliva and was prodding Lovino's entrance with one, while almost deep-throating him at the same time.

Lovino moaned loudly on Gilbert's erection and tried pulling his head away, hating the taste of it. But he gave up trying to fight against it and just sat. His legs were shaking hard and he tried moving his hips away from the fingers, pressing himself deeper into Francis' mouth.

"Aww c'mon Lovi please?" Gilbert pleaded while stroking his curl once more. Francis looked up from what he was doing and started tweaking one of Lovino's nipples with his one free hand, while balancing on his elbows.

Lovino whimpered and moaned as he slowly bobbed his head up and down. His mind was so clouded with lust and pleasure that he didn't even care anymore, giving in to them completely.

Francis chuckled a little on Lovino's erection and finally managed to slip a digit into Lovi's entrance without him feeling too much pain and started to slowly work in another so he could stretch him out for what was to come.

Lovino moaned loudly and tightened his entrance when the finger slipped in but soon relaxed. He tried to get his mind off the strange feeling by trying to deep throat Gilbert's large erection, only to end up choking on half of it.

"Kesesesese, I don't think you'll be able to do that on the first try unless you don't have a gag reflex. Just go slow and steady." Gilbert advised him. Francis, having gotten two fingers into Lovi, started to scissor them before adding a third, just to make sure he was fully prepped.

Lovino kept groaning and tried to ignore the pain. He glared up at Gilbert and tried to deep throat again, only to choke again. He pulled away from him and gasped for breath, panting and moaning, before going back to sucking on him.

Having finished his prepping of Lovino, Francis pulled his fingers out and got off his cock to position himself at Lovino's entrance finally. "Are you ready for this Lovi?" he asked, as only a pleasantry because he was going to do it regardless.

Lovino pulled away from Gilbert again and stared down at Francis with wide eyes. He slowly nodded his head, taking a deep breath and tried to relax himself as much as he could.

Francis slowly started pushing in, so as not to hurt Lovino too much, and stopped when he was fully sheathed in Lovi.

Lovino gritted his teeth and grunted at the pain. He clenched his fists tightly and took deep breaths to try to calm himself, but he felt tears welling up in his eyes again.

Remembering what his own first time felt like, and feeling an uncharacteristic bout of sympathy for the Italian, Gilbert leaned down to distract him from the pain with a kiss and played with Lovi's curl some more also.

Lovino moaned and eagerly kissed back, needing to have his mind on anything but the pain going through him. After some moments passed he squirmed a little and pulled away from Gilbert. "H-Hey bastard... You can move now..."

Francis didn't waste any time, but started off with strong, slow thrusts. Meanwhile, Gilbert placed his cock back in Lovi's mouth, so he wasn't left out. Lovino groaned loudly as he sucked on his cock, using his tongue to circle around the tip, and slowly started to roll his hip along with Francis' thrusts.

Feeling Lovino meeting his thrusts, Francis picked up speed, and wrapped Lovino's legs around his waist, while trying to find that special spot inside of him. Hearing a chocked moan, partially from Gil's cock in his mouth, Francis started to hit that spot over and over, knowing that he had just found the smaller boy's prostate. Lovino arched his back up high and he trembled hard as Francis kept hitting that one spot inside him. He squeezed his legs tighter around Francis and let out muffled pleads for more.

Feeling the vibrations from Lovino's moaning and pleading on his cock, Gilbert groaned and sped up his own thrusts into Lovino's mouth a little. Francis went a little faster and started to pump Lovino's cock in time with his thrusts, while balancing on just one hand.

Lovino choked at first, but kept moaning and pleading louder and louder. He felt the pressure building in his abdomen and his legs were now twitching and quaking to show he was getting close.

All the vibrations to his cock were just a little too much and Gilbert groaned loudly as he released into Lovino's mouth and then pulled back as Lovi chocked a little before swallowing most of it. Francis sped up his thrusts some more, feeling himself get closer and started to pay a little more attention to the head of Lovino's cock.

Lovino choked for a little and gasped for breath between moans and screams. Francis' touch was too much for him and he whimpered and screamed loudly as he came into his hand, his body going limp. Feeling Lovino's constricting passage, Francis let out a choked moan as he came and collapsed on top of Lovino before pulling out of him and rolling over on his side.

Lovino panted heavily and curled himself up. "I... I hate you guys..." he mumbled.

"Oh hon hon hon hon, didn't seem that way a few minutes ago mon cher. Besides what makes you think we like you any more than we did before?" Francis asked

He grumbled to himself and then sighed. "Fuck you, I don't care..." He sat up and pain shot through his body, making him groan and lay back down again.

"Kesesesese, I would wait a minute before moving Lovi. Might be a bit painful." Gilbert chuckled.

"Yeah I think I figured that out by now idiot." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well we should all get cleaned up, class will be out in ten minutes, and I don't think I want to be asked questions concerning the fact we are all naked or half-naked and there seems to be some semen on us too." Francis sighed and got up to get dressed.

"Me either, but um..._mio dio_," Lovino sighed in frustration and embarrassment, "can one of you hand me my clothes and help me up?" Lovino blushed wildly, and wanted to strangle them both when they chuckled at him.

"Aww. is little Lovi so thoroughly fucked that he can barely move? Well, you'd better fix that problem fast. Wonder what your excuse will be for that limp you'll be sporting for today and possibly tomorrow too?" Gilbert laughed, bust handed him his clothes and helped him up anyway.

"Shut up bastard! I just want to forget this whole thing ever happened! Besides it's all your faults anyway!" Lovino was angry, which wasn't new, and was yelling at a stunned Gilbert.

Unbeknownst to the two arguing, Francis had already donned his clothes and made a hasty escape. Lovino and Gilbert both dressed in silence after Lovi's little blow up. After donning his own clothes, Lovino tried to get out without Gilbert noticing, but he failed as Gilbert stopped him by pinning him to the wall.

Taken aback, Lovino looked up into the German's angry eyes. Lovino didn't have time to wonder about the source of Gilbert's anger before a pair of lips roughly captured his own. Lovino was confused and also a little angry at first, before he melted into the kiss and kissed the older boy back.

Gilbert pulled away and glared at the young Italian in his arms. "What if I don't want you to forget what happened? What if I want to continue this, just the two of us, huh?" the older boy demanded in his rough German accent.

"What?! B-b-but...you hate me! That's why you're always beating me up with your friends! And besides I h-h-hate you too!" Lovino was so confused by this unexpected turn of events, but he was angry and suspicious more than that. He wanted Gilbert to explain it to him, not that he would even think about it anyway though!

"I don't hate you and I never have. The truth is...I l-like you, but I didn't say anything for fear of rejection." Gilbert explained with a small air of vulnerability around him.

"So you beat me up instead?!" Lovi did not understand Gil's explanation one bit.

"Well...I admit that was not a good idea if I was to ever come clean, but I promise it wasn't my idea! It was Frannie's! He said that you would pay attention more to me that way and it worked, it just wasn't the kind of attention I wanted, and I'm sorry okay?! There, the awesome me said sorry! You should feel honoured!" Gilbert proudly stated, thinking that his explanation was golden.

"What?! That doesn't make any sense though!" The young Italian wanted to bash the German's head in for being so stupid, but he had honestly had feelings for the potato bastard for a while now, but knew he hated him. Well, maybe he never did hate him...but it would never work out anyway, right?

"I know that and I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again I swear! Just th-think about it, please?! Go on a date with me! I'll be respectful and I won't even say anything about how awesome I am, and I'll get the others to stop picking on you!" Gilbert pleaded, something he never did, because awesome people don't need to plead.

Well, thought Lovino, if it would stop the bullying... "Okay, b-but o-only because you said you would stop bullying me! It's not like I l-like y-you or a-anything like that!" Lovino yelled.

"_Danke, danke_! You won't regret this Lovino; I'll be the most awesome boyfriend in the world!" Gilbert quickly planted a kiss on Lovi's lips and ran to tell his friends the good news and to stop picking on his awesome new boyfriend.

_Hmm_, Lovino thought, with a tiny smile on his lips, while touching his lips_, maybe he's not so bad after all..._

* * *

**A/N2: Thanks for reading! As I said, this is a one-shot, but if you guys want I may add a second epilogue chapter later. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~finnickodairlover~**


End file.
